Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by ViperKat
Summary: The Shield are caught up in a nightmare of epic proportions while trying to protect two little girls.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Jesus Christ." Complained Reigns. "I mean what the fuck could be wrong with this car?"

"I know right?" Concurred Seth Rollins. "Aren't rental companies supposed to care enough about their damn customers to keep these things working?

Dean Ambrose was looking around and not liking what he was seeing. They were in the middle of nowhere. Of course the car would break down here. Of course! "Let's try our phones again."

For the next ten minutes the three wrestlers tried their phones at various angles. There was absolutely no reception to be had. The frustrated cussing from each man was breathtaking.

"I truly did not think there were still places with no reception anymore! Mother fucker!" Said an angered Rollins.

"Well God dammit, what are we going to do? I don't remember seeing much civilization for hours." Replied Reigns.

"Seriously? Seriously?" Ambrose chimed in. "Nobody noticed a farm, or service station, or anything?"

Rollins and Reigns shook their heads.

"Well we are totally fucked then aren't we?" Dean surveyed the area again. " We're going to have to walk somewhere. What other choice do we have? Let's just head the way we were going."

The Shield members walked, and walked, and walked some more.

"Is this the God damned Twilight Zone?" Asked Dean. "I mean there isn't one fucking house? Not one fucking car has passed by?"

"Look at the road guys. It's just barely a dirt road. We are in bumfuck nowhere." Said Roman.

"It's gonna be dark soon." Warned Seth.

Dean thought he heard something coming from the surrounding woods. It sounded like whimpering, and it sounded human. "Hey." He whispered. "Do you guys hear that?"

The other two stopped behind Ambrose who was now standing still. They listened.

"Someone's crying in the woods." Said Rollins.

Reigns was thinking that this was pretty creepy, especially now that the sun was setting. Before he could comment, Dean started walking towards the noise. Seth looked at Roman and shrugged. They both began to follow Ambrose.

"Hello! Someone there?" Shouted Dean. "We need your help!"

"Psst." Seth pointed to the left. The men crept quietly towards the sounds. It now seemed like sobbing coming from more than one person.

There was a tall oak tree where the sobs seemed to be originating from. Seth motioned for the others to surround various sides of the tree.

What they saw, stopped them in their tracks.

A young woman who seemed to be dead was propped against the trunk of the tree. Two little girls were clutching her for dear life, and crying. One of the girls looked to be around 5 or 6. The other girl looked no more than 8. The Shield were actually speechless. The little ones looked half starved.

Roman was the first to act. He knelt down to check and see if there was any pulse on the woman. The girls shrunk away from him seemingly scared out of their wits.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Said Dean softly.

Reigns looked at his friends and shook his head to the negative. The woman was not alive.

Dean said to the girls. "Please come on over here and talk to us. C'mon. We aren't going to bite."

The girls would not let go.

"Is this your mommy?" Asked Rollins, and the older girl nodded her head.

"Please mommy wake up!" Shouted the littlest one. All three big, tough men felt their heartstrings being tugged.

Dean waved Seth over and away from the girls. "There must be a place somewhere near here where we can take the girls, and the body. I mean they came from somewhere right?"

"I'm with ya bud." Said Rollins. "Plus we have to get these girls some food."

They walked back over to Reigns. Dean told them he would carry the woman. Seth reached for the older girl. She fought him because she did not want to let go of her mother. "There, there." Cooed Rollins as he smoothed her hair gently. "We want to take you to some food. Okay?"

She kicked at him and screeched, "Noooo! Mommy noooo!", but was no match for the wrestler. He cradled her in his arms until she lost the strength to fight him anymore.

While that was happening, Roman smiled at the tinier one, and then offered his hand. She reluctantly took it. He wiped a few tears from her cheeks. He smiled at her warmly and asked, "What's your name?"

The girl sniffled and said, "Joy."

"That is a beautiful name Joy."

Joy pointed at the other girl and said, "Sister Hope."

"Well now, that's a nice name too." Said Rollins.

"Want a piggy back ride?" Asked Rollins. He got down lower, and Hope climbed up on his back, giving in.

Roman gathered Joy in his arms and was surprised that she wrapped her arms around his neck, then nestled her head in the crook of it.

Dean hoisted the dead woman up over his shoulders. She apparently had died very recently because her body was not stinking of rot, or anything.

The Superstars made their way out of the woods to the dirt road. They began walking in the direction they were before they stumbled upon the heart wrenching scene. The girls started to kick and scream. "Other wayyyyyyy!" yelled Joy.

Hope shouted in Seth's ear, " They'll get us! They'll punish us!"

"Girls!" Said Dean firmly. "Calm down. We aren't going to let anyone hurt you." He looked at the other Shield members, and the looks that they gave him showed that the words of the girls had alarmed them too. Who was going to punish them?

Unfortunately, they were about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Tires screeched behind, and in front of them. Headlights blinded them. The girls squealed in fear, and grasped the men tighter. Seth and Roman put the girls on the ground so that they were behind the wrestlers. Dean placed their mother's body on the dirt road near them. Instinctively, The Shield members surrounded Hope and Joy with their backs facing each other like they'd done so many times on television. Dean felt hands on his legs. One of the girls was holding on to him.

As they were getting in this defensive position, car doors were opening, and quite a few people, male, and female, were surrounding them. Dean unconsciously made a fist with each hand.

Roman was looking at the faces he could see in the bright headlights. Each person was holding some type of weapon.

Seth was focusing on how outnumbered he and his friends were.

Finally, one of the men in the front spoke. "And who would the three of you be?"

"We might ask you the same thing." Answered Seth.

"Girls come forward.", Ordered a woman holding a baseball bat. The girls whimpered, and grasped at the legs of The Shield members.

Another of the males practically hissed, "Come with us little ones! Accept your consequences!"

"They aren't fucking going anywhere with you!" Snapped Dean.

The man who seemed to be the leader of this menacing group, said calmly, "We will take them."

"You aren't taking them asshole." Challenged Roman.

"We WILL take them, and we'll take all of YOU too." The mob was now upon them.

"Run girls! Run!" Yelled Seth. The three wrestlers tried to fend off the mob so that Hope and Joy could escape. However, there were too many armed men and women to protect themselves.

Someone tazered Ambrose several times until he was completely helpless. Rollins was knocked unconscious with something hard, and Reigns was pistol whipped until finally several guns were held right in front of his face. The crazy people were organized. Seth and Dean were placed in the back seat of one vehicle, while the woman's body was put in the trunk. Roman himself was forced onto the bed of a pickup truck. Some of the kidnappers sat with him, each aiming a gun at Reigns. The handsome Samoan watched in horror as Joy and Hope were pulled toward the truck by their hair. He was ready to lunge. They must have read his mind because one of the guns was cocked and pressed right up to his cheek. "Don't even think about it pretty boy."

The girls were hoisted up, and on to the truck. They immediately threw themselves into Roman's arms, and he embraced them. They clung to him.

Roman was worried for the kids, and about his friends.

Suddenly, the girls were pulled away from Roman, and he found himself held stomach down on the bed of the truck. Someone tied a dark cloth around his eyes, while another bound his hands tightly behind his back. "What the Hell is going on?" Thought Reigns in a panic. The truck came to an abrupt halt. As he was dragged off the back of the truck, he could hear Hope and Joy crying. "Leave them alone you assholes!" Several hands began punching him in the stomach and back. He felt the barrel of a gun pressed against his neck.

"Move where we push you, or die right here! And then we'll hurt these brats!"

Roman knew he had no choice but to cooperate. He did not want harm to come to those poor little ones. He allowed himself to be shoved to an unknown destination.

Roman could hear a door being opened before he was thrown down hard on what seemed to be a cement floor.

The blindfold was removed. Reigns blinked several times. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that more of his abductors were dragging a now conscious Seth Rollins into the room. A black cloth was wrapped around his eyes, and his hands were also tied behind him. He was calling his captors every name in the book as they shoved him to his knees next to Reigns. They removed his blindfold, and Seth glared at his tormentors. He spit right at a few of them. A burly man with a bald head grabbed Seth's hair and got in his face. "You'd better behave boy." He traced Rollins' lips with the tip of his knife. He made a small cut on the corner of Seth's mouth.

"Uh. You fucking bastard." Said Seth. He was smacked hard in the face.

The crazies were about twenty in number. At least the ones that were with Roman and Seth. They began to surround their prisoners.

Rollins looked at Roman in fear. They were making incoherent sounds that sounded like satanic chanting to him. "What the Hell are they gonna do?"

Reigns wasn't sure he even wanted to know the answer to that question. The next thing that Seth asked him, terrified him beyond belief. "What have they done with Dean?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

When the chanting stopped, Seth and Roman were on the floor in a heap. They had been kicked at over and over. Being bound, there was no way for them to defend themselves. They were in pain. Seth thought that maybe his ribs had been bruised. He was concerned about Roman because Reigns had been coughing up blood.

They were grabbed and pulled up from the floor. A group of 5 men took Roman away. 5 others pushed Seth into another room. Rollins was untied and told to strip down to his underclothes. "You have 3 minutes. If you aren't stripped down, we'll do it for you, then make you very sorry. Remove the socks and shoes too."

The door was slammed shut. Seth knew they were just right outside brandishing weapons. The room was windowless. Rollins removed his purple Ed Hardy t-shirt. He sat on the one chair in the room, and took off his shoes and socks. He then undid his black jeans and pulled them off. When his captors came for him, he was wearing only his grey boxers and grey undershirt. They forced him back into the original room, and tied him hand and foot to a chair, hands behind him. He was no match for so many men at one time.

Roman was brought in and bound the same way next to Seth, in another chair. He was wearing only his black undershirt, and matching boxers. He looked at their tormentors. "Why are you doing this?"

The spokesman for the group laughed in his throat as did his followers. He said, "Well let me explain it to you. The three of you have stumbled onto something here that you shouldn't have. You were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. We couldn't let you go. That would cause problems we don't want to deal with. So we decided to use you to our advantage."

"Use us?" Asked Rollins.

"Indeed." He made a motion with his hands, and members of the group gagged Roman and Seth with thick black cloths. "Hush now. The punishment ceremony shall begin."

Seth and Roman looked at one another in terror.

The girls were brought in. They were being handled roughly which enraged both men. Seth shouted, "Mleave mem mamone!" behind his gag. At the same time, Roman yelled a muffled. "Mlet mem mo!"

Hope and Joy were forced down on their knees. They were crying, and their eyes were wide with terror.

"Punish! Punish! Punish!" Chanted the crazies.

As if things were not horrific enough, Dean was dragged in by a leash and collar around his neck, in his underclothes. He was choking from them pulling so hard. His hands were bound behind him. His eyes were swollen shut and it was obvious that he was having trouble seeing. His face was badly bruised, and he had a fat lip. They shoved him on the floor near the girls, who snuggled up against him and wrapped their arms around him, sobbing.

Seth heard Dean quietly say, "Don't cry. Shhh." It seemed like it was painful for Ambrose to even talk. Why had they brutalized him that way? He was far worse off than he and Roman were.

The leader spoke, "If either of you close your eyes, or look away, neither your friend, nor the girls may survive their punishment."

"Oh sweet Jesus." Thought Seth. He could hear Roman try to say, "Mlease mon't murt them.", behind the black cloth in his mouth.

The group made a half circle around Ambrose and the children. Dean struggled to sit up. Joy and Hope helped him do so. He tried to block the girls, making him a barricade between them and the crazies.

The chanting began again.

"Noooo! Please don't call him!" Hope screamed. "We'll be good! We promise!"

Joy was simply whimpering.

"To late little ones!", Shouted the man in charge. "Your consequence is up to him now!"

"What the Hell is this? What is happening?"

"Silence Dean Ambrose!"

"How do they know my name?" Thought Dean. No matter. He wasn't going to let those nutjobs hurt these little girls.

Through the continued chanting, the spokesman shouted, "Great master! These disobedient vessels have offended thee! Do with them as is your will! We also offer you this gift of Dean Ambrose!"

The realization hit all three wrestlers almost at the same time. "Oh God.", Moaned Dean.

Seth and Roman struggled in their bonds. These people were part of some cult. Dean, Hope, and Joy were going to be sacrificed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. Thanks for reading. :0) I know this chapter is pretty short.**

Dean lay in the corner of a locked, small room. He was still bound. His chain/leash combo had not been removed. A cult member had tightly gagged him with a thick, black cloth. He was facing the wall. In fact, he was trying to curl up and make himself as small as he could.

Seth and Roman had been dragged by their chairs into the same room. Their ropes and gags had been tightened.

Both Seth and Roman felt great pity, and compassion for Dean. They had watched what that thing,(" oh sweet Jesus, that thing") had done to him. Their friend had refused to look at them after the ceremony. They could see him shaking over in the corner because the room was lighted. Roman almost wished that it was dark so that Dean could have refuge from his shame, and humiliation.

Seth knew from the way that Dean's shoulders were moving that Ambrose was quietly sobbing. Those fucking bastards hadn't even bothered to pull up his boxers. Blood was still trickling out of Dean's buttocks from the earlier violation. It ran down his legs and was all over his white boxers making them now crimson in color.

Roman didn't think he'd ever get the ordeal he'd witnessed out of his thoughts. That God awful Demon, or whatever the Hell it was, had made a long gash on each of the girl's right cheeks. Dean had been frozen in terror at seeing the creature, but threw himself at it when it cut the girls. It had caught him in his arms like he was a small child. The gigantic creature had made a deep sound that Reigns knew was terrifying laughter. He was never, ever going to get that sound out of his head. Not ever. In fact, he was never going to forget the entire "ceremony". It could never be unseen.

The monster (Saygoth was what they had chanted) had held Dean over its knee like he was nothing. As the girls were dragged screaming from the large room, Saygoth had yanked down Dean's undershorts. Dean struggled, but it looked like he could barely move. The thing was so strong. Gigantic too. The monster's head had scraped the high ceiling. It shoved a huge, long nailed finger straight into Dean's anus. It was easy to see that Saygoth was drilling unmercifully deep as Ambrose screamed in agony. From the blood that was seeping from Dean, Seth knew that the long fingernail was cutting him quite deep. This seemed to go on and on until finally Dean begged, "Stop! Please stop! Oh my God please!"

Seth heard Roman whimper softly behind his gag. Rollins himself yelled behind his own, "Mop moing mhat mo mim! Mleave mim malone!"

When the demon finally pulled his digit out, he used two of the fingernails to make large gashes on Ambrose's back. He threw Dean to the floor, and then vanished right before their eyes.

Now, here they were bound, and locked up. Helpless. They weren't scheduled to show up at the arena until tomorrow night. Roman wondered if anyone would notice that they hadn't checked in to the hotel. And even if they did, how would anyone ever find them? And what in God's name was happening to the girls?


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

The guys could hear the door being unlocked. They heard whispering, and then Hope and Joy stepped into the room. The door was closed and locked behind them.

Hope ran in between the two chairs. She kissed both Seth and Roman on the cheek, then sat on the floor between them. She rested her right hand on Roman, and her left on Seth. There were tears staining her cheeks. Seth saw Roman glance at the gash on Hope's cheek. He also saw the flash of anger in Reigns' eyes. Seth was angered as well. How could those fools let such a nightmarish creature harm these poor girls who'd just lost their mother?

Joy had pulled Dean's boxers up, and lay next to him, nestling up to him. She wept quietly, and ran her hand through his hair.

"They said we can't untie you. They won't even let us take those things out of your mouths. They said, if we do, they'll hurt all of us." Said Hope through her sobs. "I'm so sorry." She then put her head on Roman's leg and cried on it. Roman wanted to pat her on the head but his hands were bound behind him.

Seth tried to communicate behind his gag. "Mon't Mry. Mit Misn't mour Mault." Hope lifted her head and moved to now hug Seth's leg. "Mph Mon't Mry."

Roman looked over at Joy and Dean. The precious little girl was trying to comfort Dean. The sweet little thing. She was smoothing his hair and hugging him. She seemed to be trying to gently get him to face her.

Dean was touched by the child's concern for him. He gave in, and rolled onto his back, then sat up. He would be damned if he'd look Seth, or Roman in the eyes though. Joy lifted her little hands and tenderly wiped some of Dean's tears of humiliation away. When she crawled on to Ambrose's lap, he lowered his head so that it was touching the top of hers. She whispered, "I'm really scared." Dean understood how she felt because he was terrified. In fact, he now believed that these girls were stronger than he could ever be. They lost their mother, had been terrorized by a cult, abducted, sliced in the face by a demon(Jesus, he still couldn't get his mind around this), and they were worried about him and his friends?

Everyone was startled when they heard the locks on the door being fiddled with. Joy jumped a bit when the door came flying violently open. Several of the male cultists came storming in. "Nooooooo!" Joy grabbed Dean and held him tightly with amazing strength. "Don't hurt him again!"

Hope stood in front of Roman and Seth trying to block them. "Bless their hearts." Thought Seth. He did not want to see them punished for trying to protect them. He knew that Dean and Roman felt the same way.

One of the men turned, and motioned to someone outside the doorway. Two women came in. Each advanced towards a different sister. The girls tried to move away from the women, but were easily accosted. They were dragged roughly from the room. All three members of The Shield made fearful grunts behind their mouth restraints. They were afraid for the girls. The leader sauntered in. He said, "Boys, I'm sure you are very thirsty right now, and hungry. I know you are in pain. We can help you with all of that, but you must be obedient."

"Muck Mou!" This was Dean and Roman at the same time.

"Mobedient?! Mph. Mlet Mus Mo!" Yelled Rollins.

The cult leader grabbed Seth's chin and held it despite Rollins trying to shake him off. "Silly little boy. Nobody will find any of you. You will never escape. Only in death. So, why fight? You will do as we ask, and be cared for as slaves."

"What in the God Damned Hell?" Thought Dean. "Let me wake up from this. This can't be real."

"I see the defiant look in your eyes." The leader said to Rollins and Reigns. "If you defy us, those little girls will suffer. Horribly."

The three unfortunate captives looked at one another mournfully. They were fucked. They **would not** endanger the girls, so they would have to do as they were told.

The leader removed Seth's gag. "Will you behave?"

Seth coughed, and then rasped, "Yes dammit I'll behave, just leave those kids alone!"

Seth was slapped so hard that Roman and Dean winced. "No. You say, Yes master, I'll behave."

Rollins wanted to spit at the asshole, but said in a raspy, dry mouthed voice, "Yes master, I'll behave."

One of the others yanked Roman's gag out from between his lips. Reigns also coughed. He said without being asked, "Yes Master, I'll behave."

The so called Master walked over to Dean, knelt down, and ungagged him. Ambrose glared hatefully at his captor. Through clenched teeth, he said, "Yes Master. I'll behave."

"Good boys! I suppose you can have some water now. Maybe an apple. You will need to keep up your strength for what is planned for you."

Dean closed his eyes and wondered what could possibly be the plan for them now.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ownership of WWE Characters. Thank you for reading, and the comments. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.**

Guns were pointed at The Shield as cult members untied them. The girls were being held onto with knives up to their throats. There was no way whatsoever that any of them were going to make a false move.

A tray was brought in and set on the floor, along with 2 blankets.

"We are leaving all of you in here for the rest of the night." Said the leader. He motioned to his followers. They gathered up all of the ropes, and chairs. Then a different member each went to retrieve the gags that were still hanging from the Superstar's necks. They removed the leash and chain from Ambrose's neck, and then left the room. Dean rolled his eyes in disgust when he heard the locks. "Bastards." He said under his breath.

"Dean." Said Roman, and he looked at the girls.

"Oh sorry girls."

Hope said quietly, "We've heard much, much worse here." She saw Dean rubbing his wrists and went over to him. His wrists and ankles were bloody and raw. Hope walked over to Roman and Seth, and noticed their raw and bloody wrists, and ankles as well. All three men had deep red marks where their cheeks met their lips from the horrendously tight gags. "I'm sorry they hurt you." She said.

Dean answered her, "Sweetheart, none of this is in any way your fault."

"Yes it is! You were trying to help us!"

"It was our choice." Insisted Dean. "Not your fault honey."

They had hurt Dean the worst because when they pulled him from the car, he had seen Hope and Joy being manhandled by some of the kidnappers. Ambrose had head butted the man pulling him from the car, and charged toward the girls and their tormentors. He had tried to grab the girls and run to safety, but there were too many against him. He was brutally beaten, and they decided to punish him along with the girls. When they'd put the leash and collar around his neck he'd thought they were either going to hang him, or choke the life out of him.

All three Shield members walked around the room a bit trying to get circulation back in their legs. As they did so, they rubbed at their wrists and shook out their arms. Roman subtly glanced at Dean's ass to see if there was any more blood loss. Thankfully, it seemed to have stopped. Precious little Joy had gotten him to sit up which was probably what stopped the bleeding.

Seth's stomach growled. Roman heard it, and realized that he was pretty hungry too. He walked over and picked up the tray. He went and set the tray by the girls as he sat next to them. "C'mon over guys, and have a seat. Let's see what we have here."

The Shield members, Hope, and Joy were now sitting in a little circle around the tray. The tray had a pitcher of water, a stack of plastic cups, a bowl of apples that had been sliced and skinned, and a bottle of Ibuprofen.

Seth handed Dean the bottle of pills. Roman handed him a cup. Ambrose nodded a thanks, and poured some of the water from his pitcher into the cup. "Dude, you need more water than that." Said Seth.

"We need to make this last." Said Dean, then he washed three pain pills down his throat.

Hope picked up the bowl and handed it to Dean.

"You and your sis first sweetie." He said to her. She took a piece of apple then passed the bowl to Joy. There were enough pieces of apple in the large bowl for each of them to take a handful as it was passed around. They filled their cups since the pitcher was large, but knew they had to make the replenishing liquid last through the night or longer. Damn, they were thirsty.

Suddenly, the door was opened, a bucket thrown in, and the door slammed shut again. Roman's heart fell as heard the locks. "God dammit." He said under his breath.

Seth grabbed the bucket. "Hey, there's a note in here."

He proceeded to read it out loud. "If the insolent little girls need to go to the bathroom, knock twice on the door. You three little boys however, will use the bucket." When he finished reading, he threw the bucket across the room. It made a loud clank on the wall.

Hope put the tray up against one of the walls. She had noticed while they were eating that the three men who were looking after her and Joy were getting goose bumps on their legs and arms. She knew they were cold. She and her sister had not been stripped to their underwear as the men had been, yet she felt cold, and had seen her little sister shiver. So, she knew if they were cold, the men had to be freezing.

"Mr. Seth. You sit there."

He moved over against the wall. "You mean here?"

"Yes." She snuggled next to Rollins and pulled one of the blankets over them. She patted the floor next to her. "Mr. Dean Sir, you sit here."

Ambrose smiled as much as he could in spite of his swollen, sore lips. "Well aren't you the little mother hen? And you don't have to call me sir, sweet pea." He slid over next to Hope.

"Now Joy you sit next to Mr. Dean, but bring that other blanket over. Mr. Roman will sit next to you."

When they were all snuggled up under the two blankets, Joy put her head on Dean's shoulder, and closed her eyes. Dean smiled again, looked at Seth and shrugged. Then he closed his own eyes. Roman closed his eyes next. Hope leaned up, and kissed Rollins on his cheek. He smiled at her and said, "Good night kiddo. Don't worry. Someone will find us." Hope smiled back and said, "Goodnight Mr. Seth." She laid her head on his shoulder, and then shut her eyes. Rollins soon followed suit. Within mere minutes, the terrified captives were all fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have No Ownership of WWE Characters.**

Each kidnapee was awoken at different times by the deep, creepy chanting. Dean woke up first, and Joy last. The little girls promptly began crying. Both of them grabbed Dean's arms and held on for dear life.

"Geez ladies." Said Ambrose in a groggy, sleep filled voice. "It's just chanting. They are in another room."

"Noooo!" Squealed Joy. "He's coming again!"

Seth noticed that Dean was now starting to tremble.

There was a loud boom that made even the three wrestlers feel like they were jumping out of their skin, and a roaring sound that made the girls hold Dean even tighter, and cry even more. A tear trickled down Ambrose's right cheek. He knew what was coming, and was terrified. Seth and Roman were not any less frightened.

Without warning, a gigantic, monstrous, blood red head was filling the room. At that point, there wasn't one captive not screaming. This thing had made its face somehow fill up almost the entire room.

"Jesus Christ!" Shrieked Roman in a high pitched voice.

**"GUESS AGAIN!"** Boomed the deep, terrifying voice. Joy yanked the closest blanket up over her and Dean's head. Dean was fine with this because he didn't want to see those serrated teeth.

**"AHAHAHAHA! THAT WON'T SAVE YOU FROM ME!"** Boomed the thing as a gigantic hand materialized out of nowhere, and yanked all the blankets away.

Roman, Seth, and Dean huddled around the girls to shield them. Joy and Hope cowered in the middle of the protective circle that the men had formed around them, arms linked.

The gigantic hand reached into the circle and grabbed Dean. The others screamed in terror as they tried to hold onto him. The thing was too strong. It easily pulled Ambrose out of their grip.

"Dean!" Screamed Roman.

The hand suddenly vanished, taking Dean with it.

Now Seth was screaming his friend's name.

The monstrous face returned. A smaller version of its hand singled out Roman, and pinned him to the wall. Roman couldn't move. The girls were shaking in terror.

Saygoth's tongue came rolling out of his mouth like a red carpet. It was red like his face, with yellow boils scattered sporadically over the sliminess. The smell coming from that mouth was awful , and it was directly in front of Reigns. The Samoan turned his head to the side, and grimaced. To his utter revulsion, Saygoth licked the side of his face. Roman squeezed his eyes shut tight. When he opened them the demon was gone. He grabbed one of the blankets, and rubbed the disgusting goop from the tongue off of his face.

Seth held Hope in his arms. They were both shaking. Joy crawled up on Roman's lap, and hugged him.

"Where the fuck did it take Dean?" Thought Seth in terror.

The girls, Seth, and Roman huddled together in the corner. Each of them was petrified.

Roman could not get those serrated teeth out of his mind.

Nobody said anything for a long period of time.

Finally, Seth managed, "What are we gonna do?"

"Oh Dear God, Dean." Croaked Roman. He felt like he was losing his mind.

"We have to keep it together, or we won't be able to help him."

"Yeah but where did they go? Back to Hell?" Asked Reigns.

Seth took a deep breath to calm down. He quietly said, "Girls, if you know what is going on, please tell us."

Hope brushed some of her tears away, sniffled, and began to explain what she knew as the reality of the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Joy, Hope and her mother had been abducted from a service station about a year ago by the cult. Their father had been killed two years before by a drunk driver. The girls and their mom had been on their way to visit some relatives in Minnesota when they were taken.

Their mother was to be impregnated by Saygoth. Joy and Hope were going to be raised by the cult as slaves to eventually be impregnated by Saygoth when they got older. Their mother had managed an escape for the three of them.

While they were on the run, Christina, their mom, became very ill. She could not continue, and was unsuccessful at convincing her children to go on without her. They stayed with her, hiding in the woods. Christina did not get better. They'd remained in the woods for days. When The Shield found them, their mom had just stopped breathing.

Now, Seth and Roman knew why the kids had seemed half starved. They wondered exactly how many days the family had been in the woods without food. Seth was wondering if the handful of apples was enough to sustain the brave little ones right now. Roman was amazed at how they had been through so much, and were still holding up.

"We need a plan." Said Roman. "What that is, I have no idea. There are too many of them, and too many weapons."

"Not to mention a locked door, and no windows." Added Seth.

Roman looked at Hope and said, "Honey, do you have any idea where that thing took Dean?"

Hope shook her head no.

"We should pray for him." Said Joy. She took Roman and Hope's hands. Hope took Seth's. Everyone closed their eyes and said a silent prayer for Dean.

Meanwhile….

Saygoth had rematerialized, with Dean in tow, behind the building where Ambrose's friends were being held. The cult members that had been chanting for the demon had moved out there, and were now in a large circle. Many of them were holding bright lanterns.

Dean was taken into the circle, where Saygoth threw him to the ground. Two men grabbed him while one of the women gagged him with another thick black cloth. He tried to struggle, but was promptly punched in the stomach. Dean gasped behind the cloth. The only thing that kept him from completely doubling over was the fact that two men were holding him tightly.

**"BIND HIM!" **Roared the beast.

Dean was bound, face up, to the four stakes that were in the ground. They pulled the ropes so tight that Dean cried out behind his gag.

The demon, Saygoth, towered over everyone. He stood directly over top of Ambrose who squeezed his eyelids shut. Dean could feel his body shaking convulsively, and felt weak. However, he was terrified. The thing slobbered down on him. He could feel it on his face.

**"OPEN THOSE EYES, OR YOU WILL BE GUTTED RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, LITTLE ONE!"**

Dean obeyed, and opened his eyes. He felt like a little child, cowering under this spawn standing over him.

Saygoth used his supernatural powers to move Dean's boxers down to his ankles. He did this without even moving.

Dean was now beyond terrified. In fact, he felt that he might soon pass out. "Please don't let it finger me again. Please." Ambrose inwardly begged.

The hideousness above him began to laugh, and he wondered if it could read his mind. That question was answered when Saygoth spoke into Dean's mind without moving its lips. "**I'LL DO AS I PLEASE WITH MY NEW PET!"**

Saygoth leaned down and fondled Dean everywhere. Ambrose was helpless to do anything about his molestation. "If I weren't tied down", He thought, "I'd crawl off and find a hole to settle into."

All of a sudden, the thing was gone. Unfortunately, the cultists were upon him. They untied him, but left the gag in. They ripped his underwear off. He tried to fight them, but there were so many. In the end, he was pinned down, and unable to move. As he was held there, the men and women took turns performing unspeakable sexual acts on him.

Someone shoved their member in Dean's ass, while other licked and bit his nipples, and yet anlther sucked his cock. "Mooopppppppp! Mlease!" He could hear Saygoth laughing in his mind, as he sobbed behind his gag.

**"YOU ARE VERY ENTERTAINING MY PET!"**

Dean tried to focus his thoughts on some faraway place, to no avail. After what seemed like hours to Ambrose, the gang rape ended. His gag was removed, and the collar with the leash was placed around his neck again.

One of the women shouted, "Bark little doggie, bark!" When he hesitated, the leash was yanked hard. Dean choked and gurgled. Not wanting to be strangled, and feeling as though every bit of his pride had been stripped away, he barked as his tormentors laughed.

"Oh, good boy!", Said the woman. "Now, beg like the puppy you are."

Ambrose put his hands up like paws, and then moved them as he panted with his tongue hanging out. The woman petted him, and scratched him behind his ears. "Nice puppy. Now beat your leg on the ground like a happy dog."

Dean did as he was told, but felt the leash slacken. Whoever was holding the leash was paying less attention, as were the others, because they were laughing at him so hard. He knew he had no time to waste.

Ambrose yanked the leash out of his holder's hand, and rose up to push the bitch that was currently degrading him to the ground. He took off running around the first building. He knew he was being chased, but was running fast. They were having trouble keeping up with him. He was in shape from all of his workouts to prepare for matches.

A voice shouted out from behind him. It sounded like the leader. "Go ahead and run Dean Ambrose! You'll never live with yourself knowing what we'll do to your friends, and the girls as a result!"

Those words stopped Dean in his tracks. He dropped to his knees, and allowed himself to be recaptured. Hands were upon him. The leader grabbed his hair, and yanked his head back. "You are going to be in so much pain!". He growled. "Take him to the whipping post!"

As Dean was dragged away, he heard the leader say, "You have no idea how sorry you are going to be!"

"Please God. Have mercy." Thought the young wrestler.


End file.
